


The Alchemist and the Sorceress

by miko2495



Category: Disney - Fandom, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Why am I doing this again?, first canon x oc fic I have written, made varian older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko2495/pseuds/miko2495
Summary: Saffron Rose is a sorceress from a small agency and her new client needs help with an old friend





	The Alchemist and the Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anyone from the Tangled series
> 
> Just Saffron and those working in the sorcery agency (and their boss)

“Thanks for coming,” Princess Rapunzel as she lead a young sorceress with brown skin and long black hair through the castle’s corridors, “You have no idea how much I need your help.”  
“It’s an honour to serve you, your Highness,” the young sorceress replied. She wore a green blouse with white lace along the neckline, a blue ankle length skirt with a cream coloured apron over it, black stockings and flats and a red kerchief was tied around her head, allowing her fringe to frame her round face. As her red eyes looked at the various paintings hanging on the walls, the girl added, “I’ll help you anyway I can.”  
“Your colleagues were saying you’re the one who is best for this situation… even though your boss says otherwise.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. I mean no offence, but your boss is kind of, um…mean.” Rapunzel said, trying not anger the girl on the first day.  
“None taken. We get that all the time.” the sorceress answered with a giggle.

Her name is Saffron Rose and she works in a small agency where clients can come and requests the help of sorcerers and sorceresses no matter how or small the request is. As popular as the business was, the boss wasn’t exactly generous when it came to paying his employers so most of them had a second job elsewhere. Since the sorceress job wasn’t putting much food on the table, Saffron took up the weekend job of baker and night shift as a bar waitress and occasional entertainment. She rarely gets time to relax but at least she can eat and pay her landlady. 

This time, Saffron was summoned by the Princess of Corona, Rapunzel. She was honestly surprised when a colleague went looking for her to tell her about her client. She was even more surprised how her friends recommended after Rapunzel explained her situation, something the princess hasn’t told her yet. The girl cleared her throat and asked, “So what seems to be the problem, your Highness?”  
“Oh right!” Rapunzel squeaked, “I almost forgot. The situation is this: I recently added a royal alchemist to the castle after some… trouble. Been working here for about six years and is becoming a better person but-”  
“He’s overworking himself, not eating proper meals and refuses to leave his room unless he’s out of supplies?” Saffron finished with a bored expression.  
“Yes!” the princess cried then turned back to Saffron, “Wow, you’re friends are right; you are the right one for the job! You even came prepared.”  
Saffron was about to ask what she meant when she remembered that she was holding a wicker basket with sandwiches. The sorceress quickly explained that the food was actually the lunch she was going to have when the princess asked for her. The princess apologised and said that she will make it up to her by asking the cook to prepare a light meal.

Soon, the two girls reached a room with large arch doors. Muffled sounds of machinery could be heard from behind them and they could smell a faint scent of chemicals. Rapunzel cringed at the noise and gave Saffron an apologetic look, “I’m sorry about the noise but you’ll be hearing that a lot.”  
Saffron waved it off saying she’ll eventually get used to it. The blonde princess then knocked on the door and waited. After three minutes, the noise continued to drone on and the door did not open. Rapunzel cautiously opened the door and motioned Saffron to follow her in.

The room did not have much. It had the essentials like a bed, wardrobe, chair and desk and a chest. The only thing that stood out was the man at the work bench filled with machines, papers and vials. Saffron held back a sigh and made a mental note to clean the bench. She looks back at Rapunzel who is walking to her from the door.  
“I’m sorry,” she apologised for the third time, “My father is calling me. Will you be alright by yourself?”  
Saffron nodded and waved the princess goodbye before turning to the man. He was still working on his project and doesn’t look like he would be finishing soon. Her heart jumped at the sudden feeling of something against her leg. To her relief, it was a friendly chubby raccoon.  
“Hey there, little guy” Saffron cooed as she picked the raccoon up, “How are you doing?”  
The raccoon chittered in response and the girl smiled. It was nice to see a friendly creature or two. They always put her at ease. Unfortunately, she smile did not last long as she looked at the man again. His back was to her but she could see that his black grew slightly and reached to the bottom of his neck. He also wore a brown apron around his shirt and slacks and he had his goggles on. She placed the basket on the surprisingly clean desk and called out his name, “Varian.”  
There was no response, he just kept on working. Saffron tried again.  
“Varian!”  
“Not now, princess. I’m busy.” was Varian’s reply, voice a little deeper than Saffron remembered.  
_‘At least I got an answer this time,’_ the girl thought with a sigh. With a single thought and a snap of her fingers, the drill in Varian’s hand slowed to a halt.  
“Oh no, not now!” the man complained. He turned to Saffron and took of his goggles. She was a little surprised that after six years, all that changed was he’s gotten a little taller that his face was a little sharper. He still had his light freckles, round blue eyes and shaggy black hair that went over one eye with the one light blue streak, “Look, Rapunzel. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you but that’s no reason to- ooooh, you’re not the princess.”  
“Correct,” Saffron said with curtsy, “My name is Saffron Rose. The princess has hired me to take care of you.”  
“Saffron…” Varian trailed off and his eyes widened with recognition. The sorceress simply smiled at him. She was happy that he remembers her but a part of her worries about what about her he remembers her. To her surprise, the young alchemist leaned on the table, crossed his arms and gave her a smirk.  
“It has been a while… Muffin.”  
“Mu-” Saffron stopped herself from repeating the word and felt her cheeks heat up. Not wanting to show her blushing face, the girl turned to face the door on the opposite of the room. That was the nickname he gave to her eight years ago after she brought muffins for him to eat. He also added in the letters he sent her while she was away.  
_‘To think he’ll still remember after all that I’ve heard,’_ Saffron thought. Her mind went back to her friends told her.

Black rocks.

Varian’s father trapped in amber.

Varian kidnapping the Queen and going against Corona.

It’s obvious there’s more the story than that but she sometimes finds it hard to believe that Varian, the sweet young boy who was passionate about alchemy, was arrested at the age of fourteen. The thought of it scared her and she often wondered what on Earth happened.  
“Hey.”  
The sorceress jumped at the muffled voice right beside her ear. It was then she noticed that Varian’s arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was pressed against her shoulder. She wanted to say something. She needed answers. However, she felt conflicted and didn’t know where to start, so she let Varian continued.  
“You probably heard of what I did in the past and I won’t blame you for begin angry but please…don’t leave me again.”  
Saffron let out a shaky breath and replied, “I won’t leave you.”


End file.
